Tails' Revenge
by CutelittleMouseygirl
Summary: Poor Tails. He gets beaten by Sonic and his friends and only Knuckles will stick up for the 14-year-old. Tails decides to get revenge and use the Sonic crew as his lab rats.
1. Behind Blue Eyes

**Tails' Revenge**

**By CutelittleMouseygirl**

**Chapter 1: Behind Blue Eyes**

_**No one knows what it's like, to be mistreated. To be defeated**_

"Hey, Sonic!" I called out to my friend, waving. He didn't even bother to look up at me. I wasn't discouraged at this as the blue hedgehog was often tired after work. I jumped up onto the stool in the kitchen so I was eye level with him.

"I made your favorite for dinner tonight." I told him, hoping that it hadn't been a hard day. If it was, then-

"*Smack* don't you know how to shuddup?" Ow. Yep, it was a hard day. I'm used to this type of treatment, as hard days happen a lot.

"Ow! Sonic, I'm going to work in the garage for a while okay?" I told him, rubbing my eye where I'd been hit. Sonic only grunted in response, as he'd turned on the TV. I sighed and wondered if it would ever be happy and fun to be with him ever again. Like when I was little. We used to be gone for weeks on end, spending our nights where we happened to be at when it got dark.

"HEY, TAILS! WHERE'S MY PHONE?!?!?" The yell from the den got my attention. I yelled back,

"TRY YOUR PoCKET!" Darn. There it goes again. I have to face the fact that I'm not gonna look or sound cute forever, but I don't like it when my voice cracks.

My name is Miles Prower. Scratch that, I'm Tails. Tails Prower. I live with Sonic The Hedgehog. I'm fourteen years old, and I'm left at home all day by myself all the time, and the time when Sonic is home, he's either asleep or bossing me around. If I don't do what I'm told-

"*Whack* Snap out of it, and find my phone darn it! I'm expecting a call from Shads!" Owch! That really hurt. I think he just hit me with the TV remote. I cautiously reach a hand up to my face. I look at my glove and it's no longer white, now smeared with red. I almost scream. But I know that Sonic doesn't like it when I scream, and I don't wanna be hit again. I instead look up at him helplessly and hope that he feels sympathy.

"Wow… that looks painful. I can find the phone myself, just don't bug me!" It sort of worked. As I head into the bathroom to wash the cuts on my head, I wonder how on earth a remote could've hurt me that badly. I then realize that was no remote.

"How could he? My big brother, hit me with his own claws?" Yeah, hedgehogs have claws in our world. And yeah, Sonic hit me with his. At least it can't get any worse, right? He made me bleed, he can't do much else!

Okay, so I was wrong. Now I'm out in the garage for the night. I chose to come out here. Sonic invited Shadow and Knuckles over to our house today, and immediately, Knuckles asked about the bandages on my head. When I told him that Sonic had scratched me with his claws, he started yelling at the blue hedgehog about child abuse and other stuff. He said some things that Sonic would never let me say.

Shadow bent down to have a look, saying that he could give a "professional opinion". I wondered if he was drunk. Shadow's decision was that "He'll live through it, so let's go watch TV." Nice guy, Shadow. Knuckles looked like he was gonna kill Sonic, but then he backed off and turned to me again.

"Tails, why do you still live with Sonic? He treats you like a rat! Why don't you stay with me? I'll make sure he doesn't hurt you." I shook my head. I know for a fact that Knuckles doesn't have anything that I could use as a workshop/lab area on his island. OOWWW!! Shaking my head was a bad idea. I got dizzy and fell backwards. I didn't see or feel Shadow catch me; I just heard his voice close to my left ear.

"Ohh… Did I do that?" I pretended to be knocked out, wondering what they would do.

"Alright you guys, he's knocked out. Put him in bed, and leave him alone!" I heard Knuckles trying to get ideas out of the hedgehogs' heads. But that just put worse ones in.

"Yes, Shadow, let's put Miles to bed." Grr… It's Tails! I was handed from Shadow's strong arms to Sonic's oily-smelling grasp. I tried to stay limp and harmless. I heard Sonic snicker, then… I don't even wanna remember.

I dream about when Sonic was fun. I've never done a wrong, but he hurts me anyway. I bite back hard on my anger; I can't let any of this feeling show through. My one true dream is vengeance, but I can't, he'd kill me.

_**No one knows what it's like to be hated, to be fated, to telling lonely lies…**_

I hear the song that recently has become my theme playing on the old radio in my shop. I walk into the lab area and stare at a shelf of chemicals marked "untested" I take a vial of some glowing neon pink stuff and feel it in my hand. Sonic won't buy me any feeder mice to test these on.

_**My Love is vengeance that's never free…**_

An idea so evil that it would probably scare even Dr. Eggman flashes into my mind. I grin evilly, no longer Tails Prower, innocent punching bag for Sonic The Hedgehog. I'm now Tails Prower, the scientist with revenge in mind.

"Prepare for Tails' Revenge, Sonic The Hedgehog."


	2. Animal Shadow Has Become

**Tails' Revenge**

**Chapter 2: Animal Shadow has become**

_**So what if you can see the darkest side of me? Nobody can ever tame this animal I have become…**_

_Shadow's POV:_

I stared after Tails as he left the room. I decided to go home after that. To my surprise, there was someone in my living room. It was Rouge the Bat. I stared at the outfit she was wearing. It was begging for my attention. Out of nowhere the song "Bad Boy" started playing. I'm not sure what happened next. Just that when I woke up, I was in Rouge's home. I felt kind of tingly, and shrugged it off. Little did I know what was to come….

_Tails' POV, Before Shadow walked in:_

"Are you sure you can handle it?" I asked the white bat in front of me. She rolled her stunning sea-green eyes.

"Honestly, Emo Boy has never been that tough to crack. I get the plan. I lure Shadow near to me, and then stab him with this needle, and he'll wake up at my place, not knowing what's happened."

I nodded and walked out of the place, as I'd heard Shadow's motorcycle outside. I watched through the window and then I heard Shadow scream as the mixture took effect. It was designed to increase one's strength, kind of like when Sonic became a werehog.

Oh Chaos, the screams coming from Shadow's home are creepy. It's nothing like anything I've ever heard from human or mobian. More like some hybrid between-

"OH MY GOD!!!" Shadow's just come out of the house, and he looks kind of like a werehog/bear hybrid on steroids… It's really scary. My hope was that the chemicals wouldn't work and would hurt Shadow in some way. What it seems to have done is worked perfectly and "*CRASH*" ooh… increased his aggression. That means that if Shadow was risky before, he's deadly now.

"Grrr… Tails? I know you're out here, I can smell you, you little twin-tailed rat!" Ouch. That was mean, Shadow. I start unwrapping the bandages, still on my head from Sonic's attack. They're bloody and they smell like it. Perfect for grabbing the attention of a bloodthirsty mutated werehog. Wow, that's a mouthful. I throw the bandages out into to road, feeling the cuts on my head stinging from the cold autumn morning. I then see the truck coming out in the road.

"SHADOW, NO!!!! THERE'S A- *SLAM* NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!" I rush down to the unconscious hedgehog-thing. He seems to be reverting back to his normal form. Soon I realize, _"He isn't getting up!" _ I then take off down to road, screaming something like,

"HELP ME, MY FRIEND IS HURT GET OUT HERE YOU GOTTA HELP HIM, HE'S GONNA DIE!!!!" Several people were staring at me with expressions that clearly said "What is HIS problem" I then realized that what I was screaming was complete gibberish. I then focused on not panicking, and I remembered that Shadow was ALWAYS carrying his cell phone with him. I rushed back to the place where I'd left him, swirling my tails around to propel myself forward faster.

Shadow was not where I'd left him. I was wondering weather someone had token him to a hospital, but then I heard the growling noise. I decided to get outta there fast!

**So Shadow has been turned into a crazed, mutated were-thing. Showing just what Tails and his chemicals can do. I'll be posting a picture of what Tails looks like in this fic on my DeviantART profile.**


	3. Emo Kid Silver

**Tails' Revenge**

**Chapter 3: Emo Kid Silver**

_**I'm an emo kid, non-conforming as can be.  
You'd be non-conforming too if you looked just like me**_

_**Note: Most chapters will be based off of songs I've heard, and they will have a bit of that song at the beginning. You can request a song and character to torture, and what happens to them. I need your help. R&R**_

I re-adjusted the old tool belt, now loaded with different untested chemicals. I remembered what my next target had done to me.

_Flashback:_

I whimpered as Sonic dropped me off in front of the pink house (One of the few times he'd actually left me with a babysitter).

"Aww, don't be a scaredy-fox! Silver can't even kill a fly, let alone a fox!" This was actually a true fact. Silver's arm strength was bordering on non-existance, so when he'd tried to swat a fly, he couldn't kill the thing. He'd covered up by saying, 'I just don't like killing things.'

_End Flashback_

Silver had put me in a dress! I mean, he was wearing one too, but he liked it. I didn't. I also don't like that fact that he posted pics of us both on his Facebook page. I grinned as I knocked on the door. The white hedgehog was wearing a dress… again. I decided to ask a question that had nagged at my mind since I'd first seen Silver.

"Hey, Silver? Why do you have mascara on?"

"Hmm… I never really thought about why I like it. I just do!"

Wow. That's pretty disturbing. I shake it off and load a needle behind my back. A technique I've been practicing for a week. Not that Sonic noticed. Now he's gone more than ever, trying to hunt Shadow down because that thing's a danger to Green Hill Zone.

"Riiight… Hold still for a second. I can make you feel better."

"Huh? I'm not sick- OW!!!!"

Silver starts crying as I pull the needle out. Wow, he's a big baby. Soon though, he'll be crying a lot more. One day while I was trying to analyze what makes Shadow and Sonic so different, I saw a difference in their brain chemicals. I've been trying to artificially recreate the chemicals that make Emo people behave the way the do. Silver makes a great test subject for this, because if it works, there will be a major shift in attitude for the normally perky, happy hedgie. I'll get back to him in a few days- whoa! It's working already, as far as I can tell.

_A few days later_

"Tails Prower, September 25, 2010. I'm reporting to Test subject 2 (AKA Silver The Hedgehog)'s home. If my guess is correct, he'll be a LOT different."

I put away my digital recorder and knock on the door, noting that the front yard seems to be less cared for, and all the shades on the windows are drawn.

"Hang on…"

I hear the white hedgehog's voice, sounding sadder, somehow. Like his best friend had died. Weird. Last I checked, Blaze was fine. Unless, my formula works! Wow.

When Silver answers that door, I instantly see a huge difference in the way he looked a few days ago. I addition to the normal black marks on his eyes, the hedgehog now looked like he was wearing eyeliner, too. His eyes seemed duller, somehow.

"You just gonna stand there, or do you have something to say?"

"Silver, can I run some tests on you? You're the first test subject I've had that hasn't been too dangerous, or had the test not work."

"…What? If it's another needle, forget it. I don't like needles… Or anything else, for that matter."

I took Silver into his living room and had him pull his gloves, shirt and boots off. I noticed at once the cuts on his wrists.

"Err…" I'm at a loss for what to say.

"Just test."

This is too much. I leave, telling Silver that I'll be back soon; I just have to make some better tests. This is getting creepy. I mean, both of the experiments I've done have worked. I think it's time to up the power of my potions.

"Tails Prower, September 25, 2010. So far, I have two down, a bunch to go. Shadow the mutant werehog, and Silver the Emo Kid. Prower out."


End file.
